User talk:Charitwo/Archive
Why did you ban my IP? Hey, I noticed that you blocked me.Can you tell me why? I don't think I did anything wrong.Sure,I sometimes say stupid/unnecessary things but I don't think,that anything from that is a reason to block me because of vandalism or disruptive behaviour. Show me the comment,that was the reason for the ban. 15:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Global block Hello Charitwo, You've globally blocked User:Demise101, who is a contributor here, and someone who is trusted to not make bad edits (here anyways). I'd appreciate it if he could be unblocked, unless of course he is vandalizing elsewhere. Thanks, 03:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Please do not assume I am targeting people, you know absolutely nothing about what is going on behind the scenes. Try assuming good faith and saying something like "Demise101 seems to be caught in a global block, can you please look into it? Here is the block ID: #####". Thanks. :As for the block itself, he is editing from a school where other users have been causing problems, right now if he wishes to contribute he may do so from home or elsewhere. --Charitwo (talk) 04:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It's rather hard to assume good faith for someone who talks down to me in one of the most condescending and downright rude tone, but FYI, I was assuming good faith there. I can't tell if the user or the IP is blocked - according to the message that he got, the intended blockee is him, but that might just be something to do with the global block. If it is targeting the IP, would the ipblock-exempt right help at all, or does that not work with global blocks? 13:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha, oh wow, I agree. Charitwo snapped for no apparent reason. Well, no reason other than being driven mad by Wikia, I guess. Cheer up, bud, it'll be alright. --BBilge 13:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::It doesn't work with global blocks, no. As for the intended blockee, I'm not sure. That's why giving the block ID is paramount so we aren't digging through a mess to find which one is blocking the user. ::::Bilge, you have no idea what kind of things from Ajr we've had to deal with before finally decided to shut him out. Hearing from him is not so pleasant nowadays, especially when he comes right out and says "You've blocked Foo, he did nothing wrong, unblock him. Thanks." over something like "Foo is blocked, please help". Wording is everything --Charitwo (talk) 15:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yea, I'm a huge troll and vandal. Could you please answer my question? 18:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oops, I see that you have answered it. Thanks for your "help". 18:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh my God, Charitwo, thank you so much for your lessons on wording. It's so true, I just have to assume that we knew absolutely nothing about how the Wikia works. We had no idea you were so knowledgeable, but still allow me to shut you down from this wiki. <--Don't try to twist that, yes, it was sarcasm. :Be assured that we won't need further assistance from your part. But let me tell you, that seeing a Wikia volunteer acting with such rudeness to a valuable member of our community, whatever your previous encouters with him, is just sad, and couldn't talk worse from your work. Bye bye. 21:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, this is another user that has been banned. I'm just leaving a message because i would like to see the posts that resulted in my ban, because i don't recall doing anything vandalizing or spammy. Sorry for the trouble, it's just that i want to know what i did wrong so that I will be sure to not do that again. Thanks P.S. Now that i think of it, I remember at one point where the "Post comment" button wasn't working, and I clicked it a bunch of times to no avail. In the end, my comment was never published, but maybe that was the reason for my ban? I don't know, please help me out. :Hello, your current IP isn't blocked. I'll need the block ID to investigate further. --Charitwo (talk) 21:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) message what did i do i dont think i ever cahgned or commented on this site :Pardon? --Charitwo (talk) 01:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I recently got blocked for spam except i dont think i have commented on anything on this site =/ it was issued this afternoon by you. Im not asking for you to remove the block, but to see what spam i ever put up on this site. This kinda got me off guard :I can't look into anything without a block ID, sorry. --Charitwo (talk) 04:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) The block was made by Charitwo. Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. If you believe this is in error, please contact Wikia. The blocker also gave this additional reason: spam. Start of block: 23:10, October 26, 2011 Expiry of block: 23:10, January 26, 2012 Intended blockee: 153.107.33.152 Block ID: #23836 Current IP address: 153.107.33.152 Hello Wikipolice, I don't remeber writing a comment or changing a side on this Wiki in my life. So I can live with the ban, but I sure wonder why. :Hello, you were not targeted for a block. Your IP address was recently used to spam and/or vandalize Wikia en masse. I'm sorry we can't be of more use, but you are on a public, widely-used IP and as a result good users are being blocked along with the bad. We wish we could help further, but there's not much we can do in this situation on our end. We encourage you to edit from home as this is a natural drawback of using a public IP. --Charitwo (talk) 17:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It should be noted that this block is preventing around 15 of our users from editing, including one sysop. It would be good if the hardblock could be removed, or some alternative found (some kind of global ipblocke exempt?). Thanks, 17:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Please contact Wikia staff, thanks. --Charitwo (talk) 19:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Why have i been IP banned? I never made any Edits and just left (unnesecary) comments but thats no reason for a IP ban is it? 00:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC)